Aimless
by ElenaLouise13
Summary: Is it better to leave it all behind when you can't pick up the pieces of your life? Isaac seems to think so.
1. Empty

**I'm not sure if there are Taco Bell's in France. But I doubt any other mexican chain restaurants would be there. Enjoy xoxo**

* * *

Aimless

Chapter 1: Empty

To Scott it seemed as though the skies were grayer, the lights in the hallway dimmer, and the air seemed just a little colder since Allison had taken her last breath. It was with her dying breaths that she told him that she loved him — that she had always loved him — and to Scott, that was heartbreaking.

Every night, after a few hours of fitful and peace less sleep, Scott laid in bed and thought about Allison. His heart ached with what could have been, what should have been. And it was as the sun just began to peek out from the eastern horizon that he rose to meet the day, a disheartened soul.

—

For Isaac, it was the same. Since he had arrived in France, the Argent's had tried to kill him, more times than he could count. Allison's cousins were less than welcoming, the rest of her family was openly hostile. It was only Chris' — he'd told Isaac that he should call him that now — intervention that Isaac was even still breathing.

Isaac spent most nights roaming the forest, searching, for what he did not know, but he spent his nights in agony. She told Scott that it was him she loved. But Isaac knew deep inside that she loved him too. He couldn't help but remember the kisses they had exchanged, the electrically charged moments that had remained burned into the backs of his eyelid even more than two months later.

He could see her face, her challenging grin, remember the words she said, and those things consumed Isaac completely. Chris tried to keep Isaac occupied. He'd been teaching Isaac to wield the Chinese ring daggers that Allison prized so much. Isaac, against all Argent code, fully intended to become a hunter. He wanted to hunt things, to make sure that what happened to Allison would happen to no one else.

"Isaac," the gruff voice of Chris breached his thoughts. Isaac shook his head back and forth a few times to dispel his thoughts.

"Yeah," He said, looking up at the Argent Patriarch, his face partially shaded.

"You wanna go get something to eat?" He asked, looking down at Isaac, concern coloring his features. Chris had hoped that after two months Isaac would've healed emotionally. But it seemed as though the young beta could barely function. Isaac got up and quickly threw some shoes on, grabbing his gray striped sweater off the hook, the two of them exited the impressively scary looking Argent compound and entered Chris' SUV.

Neither of them spoke for a long while. In Isaac's opinion the compound was entirely too far away from Society, but Isaac was thankful for it sometimes, when he used the dense french forest to run on full moons, or whenever he was in too much pain to remain human. The Argent's objected to it at first, but Chris had obviously said something to them, as they soon dropped the matter.

"Where do you want to eat?" Chris asked Isaac who looked as though he was lost in thought again.  
"Can we get some Mexican?" Isaac said with the same cocky half-grin that he had used before. Chris was relieved to see that Isaac had made some progress. He guided their vehicle to Taco Bell.

Isaac jumped out the SUV, apparently Mexican food made him at least a little happier than he had been. After they ordered Chris happened to glance at the receipt, it seems that Isaac ordered over $50 in Tacos, Nachos, Steak grillers, potatoes, Mexican Pizza's and other miscellaneous items. You'd think Chris had starved the poor kid with the way he dug into his food.

"You know Mr. Ar— Chris, the last time I ate at Taco Bell, it was with her." He said the last word as a whisper. While Isaac had made a lot of progress, he still couldn't really say her name. He could think it now, which was better than before, but he still had trouble saying Allison without crying.

Chris continued eating as Isaac wolfed down his food, both of their heads swirling with thoughts, and words they wished they could say but couldn't. Chris had a hunch that Isaac would do better away from the Argent Compound, but he couldn't bring himself to leave. He had already lost so much, and he was hanging from a thread. He was a breath away from a nervous breakdown at all times, and somehow that connection to Allison, however tenuous, kept him sane.

So Chris stayed silent, he had called back to Beacon Hills quite a few times, always well out of earshot of Isaac. Each time he spoke to the Sheriff or Mrs. McCall, he could feel that they were hiding something from him. But Chris knew that Allison would never be forgotten in Beacon Hills, just as Isaac would never stop loving the only daughter that Chris ever had.

Chris hadn't been ready to admit it to himself, but even when he was reprimanding Allison for being involved with another werewolf, he knew that Isaac was better for her than Scott ever was. He could see it in the way the wolf looked at his daughter, the way that he jumped between Allison and any danger, and the beta never gave any thought to his own safety, only to make sure that Allison was safe.

It wasn't until Isaac had gotten back to the compound and had prepared to give himself over to that night's full moon that he remembered, today would've been Allison's birthday.


	2. Resolution & Agitation

Aimless

Chapter 2: Resolution and Agitation

* * *

Isaac woke up on the forest floor, and _damn_ that was not comfortable. His shorts were shredded. "Oh well," He said sighing as he walked back to the Argent compound, naked as the day he was born, with leaves stuck to his skin.

He scaled the wall up to his second story window so he didn't have any uncomfortable encounters with any of the Argent's. He was just finishing getting dressed when a knock was heard at the door. "Come in," He called pulling his shirt over his head. He assumed it was Chris, since none of the other Argents ever spoke to him, except to insult him, and none of them ever came to his room.

"Isaac," a hauntingly familiar voice said, and Isaac spun around, his heart racing, only to see a smaller blonde version of Allison. He huffed a small breath out of his mouth. It was just one of her cousins.

"Hi, uh, no offense or anything, but what do you want with me?" He said, confused.

"Grandpa wanted all the hunters to meet in the ballroom, he said that includes you too. He sent me to make sure that you could find your way." The girl told him. She couldn't have been older than seventeen, and was probably armed to the teeth.

Isaac recalled that the most senior member, and the leader of this compound was Gerard's brother, so this made Isaac just a bit nervous. "Okay, lead the way then," Isaac said, motioning for her to go first.

"You better go first. You never turn your back on the enemy." The girl said this in a dead voice as if she were merely repeating words that she'd been told, but had no belief in. Isaac complied, not caring much if she killed him while she was behind him. What did he have to lose anyway?

"What's your name by the way," Isaac said in a conversational tone, trying to pretend as though he weren't her arch enemy.

"Delphine" She responded. Isaac couldn't see her face, but her voice still held a note of that dead like quality it had the previous time she spoke.

"Were you named after the oracle of Delphi?" Isaac asked. His interest peaked.

"Yeah, my mother thought it would be entertaining," She said, her voice now saturated with sarcasm. Isaac was satisfied that he at least broke through her wariness of him. Most of the Argents thought of him as less than human, and tended to forget that he still had feelings.

"This isn't weird at all," Isaac muttered under his breath as he was led into a giant ballroom. "What in the hell do you need this place for?" He said turning to face Delphine.

"I don't know, I think it's here just in case we might need it," She said shrugging a shoulder and going to sit at one of the unoccupied seats at the long table. Isaac paused at the door, searching for Chris amongst a sea of similarly built men.

"Isaac," An old man with scars crisscrossing his face, neck, and exposed arms. He was a formidable looking old man, still muscle bound even in old age, and he eerily reminded him of Gerard. He was the man that Chris was named after: Christoff Argent.

"Join us," Christoff said, while motioning to an empty seat toward the head of the table, across from Christoff's own wife, and surrounded by people Isaac did not know, and that most likely wanted to kill him. Isaac was utterly terrified.

Isaac swallowed audibly as he made his way to the seat indicated. He focused on keeping his heart rate stable, the last thing he needed was to go all werewolf in a room of werewolf hunters.

Isaac took a seat, trying not to look like a sulking teenager and attempt to listen to this Gerard look-a-like. He didn't pay attention after the first few minutes as he was discussing the code of the Argent family, and there sure was a lot of french in there that Isaac wasn't even about to attempt to understand.

What finally broke him out of his thoughts was the mention of a name, her name. Allison. "In memory of one of our fallen, one who fell entirely too young, I am going to propose a change to our code as a family. One branch of the Argent's has already done so, I would like to make this a permanent change." He said, eyes resting on Isaac.

"Could I, could I please say something?" Isaac said, his voice thick with emotion, and eyes beginning to tear up. After Christoff nodded Isaac began, "I know you all don't know me very well, some of you don't know me at all actually, but I just wanted you to know that I loved Allison with everything inside of me, and she loved me too. Despite the attentions of my Alpha, she chose me. It would mean the world to me if you changed the code. All she wanted to was to protect people. We need to focus on protecting those who need protecting." His voice got stronger with every word until he was standing and speaking proudly.

Murmurs broke out in the large room. Isaac could hear every word that was being said. Some of the older members of the family expressed their disgust at Allison for being involved with two werewolves, but from what Isaac was hearing, not too many were adverse to the idea of a change in code. The younger ones even seemed to agree with it.

Christoff held up his hands, signaling for silence. "Those in favor," He said simply. From what Isaac could see, the majority of the table was in favor. "Those opposed," About two dozen people opposed the idea. "It seems as though the majority are in favor."

Isaac sat, bewildered by the proceedings around him, it almost seemed unreal. Was it really that easy to change the code that the Argent family had lived by for more than 200 years?

"I would like to propose another change," Chris' voice rang out in the Ballroom. Even without werewolf hearing Isaac guessed that he could have clearly heard him from anywhere in the gargantuan ballroom.

"I'm interested to hear what you have to say Chris, after all, it was your daughter who was the catalyst to this change in code." Christoff said looking not at all surprised by this new motion.

"I want to abolish the part of the hunter code that forces hunters to kill themselves if they are bitten by a werewolf. As Isaac could probably attest to, being a werewolf would make us better hunters, and we have the wherewithal to control it. If someone is bitten and wants to live, I think we should let them. Too many people have died, my own wife included because of that." Chris took a seat as he finished his piece.

"Isaac, could you please tell us how being a werewolf would make us better hunters?" Christoff said.

"Uh, well for one, you get faster, and stronger. You're senses are heightened, so you can track someone just by scent, and see things that human's can't. Also, you heal really fast, and don't get sick. And you can take away someone's pain." Mutterings began around the table as Isaac spoke, some agreeing readily, and some still seemed wary and skeptical.

"We won't decide this matter at the present time, it can wait a while, but I would like to remind you that this werewolf is a guest in our compound, and it has come to my attention that he hasn't been treated as such." Christoff said with a suspicious looking glint in his eyes. It seemed to Isaac that he was deliberately trying to start trouble.

* * *

**That was supremely difficult for me to write. I don't really want to give Isaac a love interest(aka Delphine...), but I want to make him a hunter, and what better way for him to be accepted into the family... I don't know at this point. Let me know what you think about that. I thought about bringing Allison back to life, but I can't think of a convincing back story for that one. I might do some research into it. Maybe a Nogitsune trick, and Allison is really alive somewhere... Let me know what you think! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

Aimless

Chapter 3: Bitten

* * *

Scott McCall was half way across the world, and doing the exact opposite of Isaac. In the daylight, Scott lived like he did before Allison. To his friends, it was almost as if Allison had never existed. Scott still laughed, hung out with his pack, and worked with Deaton at the animal clinic.

If you asked Stiles, he would tell you a different story. Scott's face was almost a little to cheerful, his smile never reaching his eyes, and he never said her name. Since the funeral Scott had never allowed Allison's name to pass his lips. Instead he occupied those lips with Kira's name.

Kira knew that Scott had loved Allison, she had watched as the hunter died, and watched the Alpha fall apart. Kira knew that every time Scott got a distant look in his eyes that Allison was on his mind. She knew that she could never compete with his first love, so the the kitsune stayed silent. She hoped that if she let him grieve that they could have the relationship that outshone the one that Scott had with Allison.

Malia, however, was the least torn up. She hadn't even been there when Allison died, and she didn't particularly like the hunter anyway, hunter's reminded her of guns and guns were bad for coyote's. Stiles told her she should be sad, but even though she liked Stiles and trusted him more than the rest of the pack, she couldn't find it in herself to feel sad for Allison Argent. So Malia kept herself busy while the rest of the pack grieved, she had a lot to catch up on in school anyway, and Stiles kept her especially busy when they 'studied' together. Malia was content to live on in this manner.

The Sheriff of Beacon Hills sat in his office, brow crinkled, deep in thought. His usually neat desk was covered in a messy array of pictures, reports, and he was currently drowning in facts. He wasn't really sure anymore what he should put in his reports and what he shouldn't. Paperwork was so much simpler when he was clueless. He'd have to call Chris Argent about some of these cases. The Sheriff just couldn't seem to come up with a convincing cover story for some of these.

Ethan was currently running. He'd been running since the day his brother was slain by the blade of an Oni. He took a full wolf form and the trees had blurred together ever since. He knew that it had been November when his brother died, and from the way the trees were coated in snow and ice, that it must be at least January by now. It was bitter cold, and he could feel the ice spikes in his paws. The snow was red from the blood of his last kill, but he didn't care. To be human was to feel pain, but when you're the wolf, you can manage the pain. You eat when you're hungry, drink when you're thirsty, and the pain he felt from losing his brother didn't hurt as much anymore.

* * *

And Isaac? Isaac still sat in his room, staring blankly at the ceiling, still spent his nights in agony roaming the woods. But sometimes, he would see a flash of blonde hair peeking out from behind a tree, or catch a scent that smelled like cinnamon, and he knew that Delphine was watching out for him. He now ate meals with the rest of the Argent's around that big table in the ballroom. Isaac still sat in the same place as he had the first time he entered that room. He sat where a guest of honor should. The one thing that comforted Isaac more than anything was that a bitten hunter had been brought to the compound. Chris wouldn't let him see the hunter, but the moon was approaching and if they wanted they hunter to get through it alive, Isaac would need to assist the new wolf.

One day as he sat down to breakfast, groggy and still bleary eyed from so little sleep Christoff acknowledged his presence. "Isaac, as you know, the full moon will be in four days. How do you intend to take precautions against it?" He seemed to be fishing for information.

"I just go out into the forest," He responded simply. "After a while you can learn to control enough to where you can shift, but not go insane and try to kill Bambi or rip your own arms off…" He trailed off with a small smile. "The new ones need to be chained up, bitten wolves have a hard time with control in the beginning. It's definitely easier to learn when it's not the full moon."

"As you may know we have a bitten hunter in the compound right now. Wold you like to meet her?" The scarred up version of Gerard asked him. It had never occurred to Isaac that the bitten hunter would be a girl.

"Sure. I'll help her." Isaac said, nodding seemingly to himself, now very deep in thought.

* * *

It was three days later, the day before the full moon when Isaac finally met the new wolf. She wasn't anything like Isaac had expected. The girl was no older than thirteen or fourteen, but she was definitely an Argent nonetheless. She was pacing up and down the far wall of what Isaac could only describe as a cell. It was a windowless room with only one door, locked on the outside of course. She was visibly agitated, and was muttering under her breath.

Isaac was nervous, and rightfully so, spending ones childhood locked in a freezer tends to do that to someone. Especially now that he was locked in a room with a newly bitten hunter. Who's to say that they would let him out again now that they had him locked up? Isaac shook his head to clear those thoughts and focused on the girl in front of him, while simultaneously trying to quell his rising anxiety. "Hi, uh, I'm Isaac." he said, one hand gripping the back of his neck as he struggled to keep his heartbeat even. He didn't want to scare her by going all werewolf.

His momentary worry was for naught because she didn't even stop pacing to acknowledge him. She just paced the length of the wall, looking the part of a caged lion. "Okay," Isaac said, dropping the duffle bag he held. The chains inside the bag rattled and that finally got her attention.

"What was that? Why is everything so loud?" She asked in a shrill cracking voice.

Isaac tried to focus on talking as softly and as soothingly as he could, he knew she could hear him. "Those are the chains that are going to restrain you during your first shift. I wish I'd met you before now, it's easier to teach control when the moon isn't quite so full."

"My name is Maria, by the way," She said, getting up to pace the length of the room again, this time not so frantically as before.

"It's nice to meet you Maria." Isaac said as he pulled out the chains that she would need tomorrow night.

"How long do I have until the moon? I can feel something, a hunger, but I'm not sure if it's me being a hypochondriac, or if it's the moon."

"You've got a little less than 24 hours until moonrise. You can probably feel it, I know I can." He responded, half distracted as he affixed the chains to the hooks already present on the walls and floor.

"So, what's going to happen to me?" She asked, sitting about ten feet away now, watching him as he worked. "Are they going to kill me if I can't learn control?" She asked in a smaller voice.

"I don't think so," Isaac said, before realizing that he definitely wasn't helping things. "You will learn control, so I wouldn't worry about it." He proclaimed in a voice that left no room for further discussion on the subject.

* * *

**Not sure where to go from here... What do you think? I'm still hesitating on the Delphine thing, though I can tell you the next chapter will have a Delphine/Isaac scene.**


End file.
